


Your name is like a song

by lilylilym



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Winner, babos, i miss my OT5 fic, their love aint no joke, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilym/pseuds/lilylilym





	Your name is like a song

 

 

 

 

 

 "Your name is like a song."

Lee Seunghoon sometimes tells him so, and he would respond (with a forced smile) in the same serious tone:

"Your face is like a flower."

The conversation usually ends with Seunghoon looking at him disgustingly, his small eyes become almost a straight line. The older one would then angrily tell him, "you being all cool and shit, trying to mock me huh?" and Mino would shamelessly pull the one-year-older guy into a back hug, "oh no hyung, you are the soul of our band who would do that to you??" Seunghoon would then side eye him, his pupils almost disappear in the most ridiculous way.

That is the most intimate Mino could ever get when he is with Seunghoon. Despite that time in Japan when he successfully tricked him to travel together to the who-knows-what town in the middle of no where, the train that lasted almost two hours in which he spent every seconds watching Seunghoon, however sneakily, through his sunglasses while Seunghoon was reviewing the map and planning their trip. The whole time, Seunghoon kept himself busy, as Mino pretended to be sleeping. (That was such a lame excuse, anyone has eyes can tell that he was intensely looking at the cheerful boy who was having fun by himself, but he'd like to think Seunghoon doesn't know this. He would like to.) Occasionally, Seunghoon would stop moving and stare at him for minutes, until he became breathless, then moved the (tiny, slender, beautiful) fingers towards his face and pick something from his hair. The warm fingertip would slightly touch Mino's cheek, such gesture that made his whole body went numb. The older boy would look at his fingernails for a bit, mumbling something that Mino couldn't hear (which he would kill to know), before continuing what he was doing.

During the trip, Mino seriously thought about grabbing his hyung and pulling him closer; Seunghoon would trip into his open arms, filling the empty spot in front of him (the extra-warm spot that he intentionally left out in case Seunghoon actually wanted to sit there). And the thin guy would stay there (in his arms), looking out the window, while he rests his head in the hollow of Seunghoon's neck, brushes his check onto the side-shaved head. They would, in their whispers, tell each other random jokes and stories. Seunghoon, as animated as he is, would wiggle inside his arms, and for some reasons, perhaps because of the Japanese fall weather, the older guy would curl up so close to him. Somewhere in between those moments, there would be that twist in his lower stomach, and Seunghoon who was sitting right there would pretend that he doesn’t notice anything.

But that was all Mino’s imagination. For the most part, he would only spend his time watching Seunghoon from afar. Mino remembers there was a time Jinwoo even put his rice bowl right in front of his face while he was busy looking at Seunghoon from across the kitchen table. The deer-eyed hyung stolidly explained when Mino haughtily looked at him in protest:

“Dude your eyes were burning, I was just trying to save up energy and warm my rice.”

Mino’s ears turned all red, his face slightly twitched, but he couldn’t come up with a come back. Jinwoo still didn’t let him off hooks so easily.

“Got something to tell? I’m all ears.”

If Mino wasn’t the type to appreciate natural beauty, one of these days, he would absolutely, on behalf of everyone, punch Jinwoo across the face. But then the fortune-teller once told him that if he causes any trouble, YG would definitely get rid of him, so there’s that.

“You can hit Jinwoo alright, WINNER still has me. I’m the visual line.” Taehyun would do his usual hairflip, pretends to look all flowery with his fancy eyebrows that brings all the ladies to the yard. Jinwoo would laugh so hard with his mouth widely open; he really doesn’t care about the fact that his glorious face is too beautiful to make such ugly expression. On top of that, Jinwoo is the only one in the group who knows what Mino really feels.

“Hey remember that time the fortune teller said you’d get into trouble with the ladies?” He asks.

“Yeah hyung, what up.” Mino scratches his nose trying to recall. But how could he not remember that.

“Must be because you like dudes.” Jinwoo casual comment makes Mino choke on his drink. “HYUNG!”

“Ain’t that the truth though.” Jinwoo chuckles loudly.

“Talking like you know shit.” Mino mumbles as he stands up. Jinwoo only smiles at him, “eh, you will see what I mean. That fortune teller thinks ladies are the worst nightmares, he has no idea how dudes are disasters.” The pretty hyung then leaves Mino there to go get food as if he never said such things that makes Mino doubts his whole existence.

Every time the boys hang out like that in the common room, Mino would steal a glance at Seunghoon. From afar, the older guy would nonchalant sit on his chair with his usual smiling eyes on his face, resting his arms on the table and whispering something to Seungyoon. “Screw the Busan gang, always having something private going on, hey I want to know too.” Mino mindlessly thinks as he tries to avoid the funny look that Jinwoo would give him. The girls who are into Jinwoo don’t know that he’s really is the devil; the flower boys Jinwoo and Taehyun whom were named by all the trainees as ‘the SM princes,’ so pretty yet sassy as hell. At one point, that troublesome maknae might have told Seungyoon that he looks like a pretty version of CN Blue Jung Yonghwa. “This is why I’m never gonna have you answer any interview question on broadcast maknae!!! You can’t say stuff like that!” Yoon leader would nag at the few-months-younger guy, but the wide smile on his face proves that he very much likes the fact that maknae thinks he’s pretty. (If only he knows that the next day Taehyun told everyone in the building that ‘yeah, Yoon’s my b*tch now, he’s gon do whatever I say. I got him in my palm”).

It made sense somehow, Mino thinks, these three pretty boys, they totally don’t have that YG swag down. Only him and Seunghoon totally fit the realm – “and by that you probably mean unattractive” – Taehyun drops a comment that would make the whole room sigh. Only maknae would say shit like that, to which Jinwoo rudely laughs real hard and Seunghoon would patiently explain: “But… my attractiveness is from other stuff…..”

“Said the dude singing on his knee, that’s a first timer in YG history.” Mino would mock Taehyun as the boy side-eyes him with the wrinkled slanted eyebrows. “My sex appeal allows that. You can’t do shit like that but I can.”

“Kneeling flower boy.” Mino emphasizes again to provoke Taehyun.

“The poverty version of GD.” Taehyun instantly talks back. “Ouchhhhh!!!” The whole group – including Seunghoon (Mino is deeply bitter about this fact) – exclaimed. The boys gather around them two as if watching a rap battle and Mino is over it. He mumbles just for the sake of it:

“50/50 hair slanted eyebrows.”

“Long lost brothet of Taeyang that he’d never recognize.” Taehyun knows exactly where to hit, and he hits it so well Mino becomes slightly upset. (Meanwhile, the rest, especially Seunghoon, bursts out laughing and starts high-fiving Taehyun).

“Crying while taking a bath.” Mino pulls out his ultimate diss. Taehyun once told him that he hated with a passion that scene in that MV that because of his flowery face he has to play. As expected, the pretty boy yells at him:

“You fucking asshole, did I tell you this so you could tell the whole town? Why don’t you go ahead and spill everything you’ve got on me?” He stands up instantly and goes straight back to his room, leaving Mino and the other boys who are just as clueless looking at each other with a question mark across their foreheads. Seunghoon (it really gotta be Seunghoon, literally every single time) would give Mino an insightful look as he lectures him:

“Hey, you don’t go that far, maknae already said he doesn’t like it.”

Oh, so I like to be called the poverty version of GD and Taeyang, Mino bitterly thinks, but keeps silent instead. He doesn’t say a word and walks straight out of the door. As he passes by Taehyun’s room, he overhears that twat singing cheerfully by himself as if nothing happened. “Devil’s ass,” Mino silently curses inside his head, but he learns the lesson. Never mess with Taehyun again. (Because Seunghoon will take maknae’s side).

He walks into the elevator and someone quickly follows him inside. That would be Seunghoon, who freely smiles at him as he skillfully navigates his slim body through the closing door.

“Come with me to the convenient store.”

Mino doesn’t say anything; he keeps looking at Seunghoon. Noticing his glance, Seunghoon sings again:

“Your name is ~ like ~ a ~ song ~”

“Can you shut up please.” At this point, Mino doesn’t even want to argue.

“What if I don’t.” Seunghoon keeps singing without paying any attention to the boy who is obviously annoyed next to him.

“I will kiss you if you don’t.” Suddenly, Mino hears his own thought being said out loud and he wishes to be able to pull them all back into his mouth – he can even be choked for the next 3 years if that means those words wouldn’t be heard by Seunghoon. However, despite the crisis happening inside his head, the sentence calmly leaves his mouth, simple as a greeting.

“Oh wow you better keep your words then.” A tensed-up Mino who is swallowing with difficulties is almost choking on his own saliva as he hears Seunghoon’s nonchalant response. When he turns around to see Seunghoon’s face, the older boy looks like he doesn’t have any damn to give, and Mino wants to just die right there, because he really couldn’t tell whether Seunghoon jokes or not. He probably does.

“Eh, I’m too lazy for that. I’m a bad boy I don’t keep my promises.” Mino murmurs something, anything, just for the sake of response.

Seunghoon immediately sings that song by BigBang, and Mino doesn’t know what to do, so he pretends to rap along. All he can think of is to have enough courage to pull that dude next to him onto a make out session, but he is only a cowardice bad boy who is as good as a sad puppy around his hyung, so all he does is following the dude around to the convenient store. Their out-of-tune version of that famous song would make everyone sad, really.

* * *

  
“Why are you keep sighing Mino-ssi~?” Jinwoo cheerfully sits down onto the floor next to Mino who is stretching his legs. Mino has been staying on this position for a while and his legs are all tensed now but he hasn’t changed onto the next. He hesitates to respond; it’s okay to tell Jinwoo but he doesn’t really have time for Jinwoo’s rant, and believe him, Jinwoo hyung will rant. But as a matter of fact, he can only talk to Jinwoo about this – Seungyoon is a good friend but he doesn’t find him exactly as a person to pour out his troubling heart, and the flower boy is so bipolar he doesn’t get how the lad functions so he doesn’t really tell him anything.

“What up, you have been laying like that all day, are you missing that boy?” The deer eyed dude just opens his mouth and Mino already wants to elbows his face. “Keep it down Jesus why do you always say stupid shit like this.”

“What then?”

Mino sighs. “I want to feature Seunghoon hyung but Yang seunseungnim said it’s not time yet, so I got the solo.” Jinwoo suddently keeps silent. Mino smiles awkwardly; information like this really shouldn’t be shared, it’s too easy for the listener to get the wrong idea.

Jinwoo stays silent for a while, then he looks Mino straight at the eyes and genuinely asks. “Are you gonna follow that homo rapper style?” Mino really regrets that he couldn’t elbow Jinwoo’s face for real. “The fuck you’re saying again?!”

“Oh did you not know YG tradition is homo rapper line? Jinusean, Teddy and Taeyang, GD and TOP, B.I. and Bobby.” Jinwoo says with a straight face that makes Mino so mad.

“Hyung the fuck you’re talking about? When the fuck did B.I. and Bobby become homo?”

“I’m just saying, if those two aint homo now they will be soon.” Jinwoo continues to smile. “But GD and TOP are homo for real though.” Mino rolls his eyes and gives up talking to this nonsensical hyung, but of course Jinwoo doesn’t drop the topic:

“So did you tell Seunghoon?”

“No, not yet. I mean how do you talk about stuff like this?” Mino replies. “Nobody wanna know this stuff, no matter how well-meaning you are.” Jinwoo thinks for a while before saying with a serious tone:

“Well, if it’s Seunghoon, he will want to know.” He lowers his voice; his beautiful eyes darkens in deep thought. “If it were me, I would also want to know what is it that I’m lacking, especially when I know that the ones telling me are being honest. Alright?” He pats Mino’s shoulder and disappears real quick, leaving the utterly confused rapper behind. The matnae hyung sometimes can be deeper than he imagines. But thinking back to W.I.N time, it’s not that hard for Mino to realize that Jinwoo might still bear those difficult memories – when he has failed and has tried his best to catch up with everyone. Shaking his head, Mino continues his warm up, and his bones make all those weird noises when he finally lets go of the stretching position that he has been keeping. It hurts like hell. Mino silently curses inside his head, and by the time he looks up Seunghoon is already there looking at him with a funny look on his face.

“Hyung…” Not waiting for him to finish his proper greeting, Seunghoon fastly pushes his shoulders. Mino falls down to the floor. He yells at the older guy, “what the hell is your problem???” Seunghoon laughs like crazy at his reaction. He falls on top of Mino, and for a hot minute, the smell of perfume on his hair and his clothes makes Mino stunned. He regrets not going with the flow; he can just casually pull Seunghoon onto a tight hug and it wouldn’t be a bit suspicious. But in the end, he is but a stupid bad boy, so he does nothing but staying still and enduring the sweet smell and the warmth and the softness of Seunghoon which make his adrenaline pump over the top. Seunghoon lies his back directly on top of Mino who is trying really hard to pull himself together underneath. He lets out a pleasant sigh:

“Aigoo I have been having a backache for a while, finally it cracked.” Mino asks with an obvious annoyed voice from underneath:

“Why didn’t you tell me to give you a massage?” Seunghoon laughs in response:

“Eh, you never keep your promise. You said you’ll kiss me the other day, and today you talk about giving me a massage, but you’re all talks.” Mino can’t be bothered by Seunghoon’s wrecked sense of humor anymore, so he just shrugged:

“Well I was afraid you’d think I’m being a little too homo.”

“So what do you call two kissing dudes who give each other massages?” Seunghoon asks again with his usual calm voice. Screw this talk, Mino thinks in his head, he doesn’t even know if he’s being serious or not.

“That’s the problem. It looks homo but it ain’t no homo.”

“Oh you mean like bromance type like Big Bang sunbaenims then.” Seunghoon nonchalantly says. “Jiyong-ssi and Youngbae-ssi are like that.”

“Yeah. Like B.I. and Bobby.” Mino replies as he silently thanks Jinwoo for all the irrelevant information he gave him just a little while ago that contributes in making his dream of kissing Seunghoon in the utmost homosexual way become such an impossibility.

“No those two are real. I just saw them kissing in the studio at 3 in the morning the other night.” The line Seunghoon just drops a bomb makes Mino half shocked half amused. Jinwoo hyung either has super power or that Mino’s the only oblivious dude in town. And he’s also not sure what to think about the homo conversation while being topped by his crush in the middle of the night at the studio when everyone’s left like this. Finally, he decides to tell Seunghoon in the most polite way he’s capable of at the moment:

“Dude can you get the fuck up.”

“Why don’t you just relax then, you’re being too tense.” Seunghoon just ignores him while suddenly starts rapping out of the blue. “Seoul with the same night every night, the stars are nowhere to be found, in this dusty city, we are the star chasers, running bare feet on the sun-burnt streets, we burned the youth but our fire is yet to go out~”

Mino instantly backs him up with beatboxing. When Seunghoon stops, he continues:

“Our youth is hidden away in the square block buildings where we can’t see the sun, tomorrow who amongst us will reach the top, the sun that burns our eyes the dreams become blind, we are the youngsters that hold each other’s hands walking in the dark trying to find the unseeable light, 1,2 mic check, my name is Hugeboy Mino featuring Seunghoon Lion.”

“Daebak!” Seunghoon claps his hand while Mino sighs. That is actually a part of the some that he composed for both of them, but YG already told him no.

Seunghoon still bemusedly hums inside his throat:

“1,2 mic check, my name is Hugeboy Mino featuring Seunghoon Lion, I like this part. You rap so well, last-name-song.”

“I like your verse too. Seoul with the same night every night, the stars are nowhere to be found but we’re the star catchers. Your lyrics are always creative.” Mino replies. “That actually fits so well with my verse, did you just freestyle or did you compose it?”

“Nah.” Seunghoon who is still laying on top of Mino, now casually kicks back as he speaks, “I saw your lyrics for that demo song ‘Find the lost sun’ in the studio so I wrote a verse for it.”

Mino suddenly finds his heartbeat tempo raising and his face becomes too hot. From above, Seunghoon’s light voice sounds much tenderly – Mino always likes the Busan accent that makes his voice high and cheerful:

“You wrote this song for the two of us, right?”

Mino doesn’t say anything. He silently nods, but he realizes Seunghoon can’t see him, so he makes a small “uhm-hum” to signal.

“YG-ssi didn’t let you do this song right?” Seunghoon lowers his voice so much it almost becomes a whisper. Mino feels all the goosebumps growing on his skin.

“Yeah..” He reluctantly speaks.

“Do you know why?” Upon hearing the question, Mino both wants to share what he already told Jinwoo and not at the same time. In the end, he just shrugs.

“Why, hyung?”

“Because…” Seunghoon deeply inhales, his tone becomes serious. Mino holds his breath as he listens. He could have guessed that Seunghoon was actually the one to tell YG-ssi that he wasn’t ready for a single, even though this doesn’t sound right. Seunghoon must be the most ambitious guy Mino ever met, it wouldn’t make any senses if he did so.

“We ain’t homo enough.” Seunghoon finally asserts. Mino thinks maybe he should kill both Jinwoo and Seunghoon for a change, and then from now on he can totally devote his time to his career and not having to deal with these two random dudes anymore. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he asks again:

“Huh….?”

“I’m telling you, even GD and TOP have to train for so long before they can become such a homo unit do you think it’s easy?”

“But I heard they’re real homo tho they don’t just pretend…” At this point, it is beyond expectation that Mino can even come up with a response, so he just says whatever. Thank God Jinwoo just told him all this irrelevant stuff.

“See, we ain’t homo that’s why.” Seunghoon gleefully continues. Where the hell did that come from??? Mino knits his eyebrows as he sighs. Whatever, at this point who cares.

“Alright, you wanna get homo with me then?”

This question, Mino thinks, would stun Seunghoon for a while, or according to his personality, it might not. Mino is expecting another joke from the older guy that would give him headache, or he might even get up and leave this scene. Mino closes his eyes and licks his own dry lips, waiting for one in a thousand of possible reactions that Seunghoon would throw into his face, any would do. The only reaction that Mino doesn’t think of, is that Seunghoon slightly chuckles, “Thought you’d never ask,” as he gets off him, turns him around and places a small kiss on his lips.

Mino feels as though he was hit by thunder. Seunghoon’s lips only touch his fastly, but he feels like he is drowning – like walking straight into the deep ocean, being pushed by the waves and finally losing every last bit of air inside his lungs. Mino doesn’t know how to react; inside his dreams and amongst those time when he's awake, the body touches he often thinks of were much more stronger than this, but he was never prepared for when they could actually happen. He awkwardly put his big hand behind Seunghoon’s neck, and in a fast moment, the greed to swallow, to engulf, to squeeze and break something, _anything_ , rises up to his throat; eventually, all he does is gently sliding his fingers into Seunghoon’s hair and gliding over the older’s warm scalp as he grabs his hair and lightly pulls. Seunghoon lets out a small laugh into his mouth that sounds like an earthquake; he rolls over and pushes the older to the floor. He feel as though something being flared up or broken down elsewhere inside him. From the first day he saw Seunghoon on stage, performing with all his mighty body; every time passing by the studio he would see him diligently working on fixing his Busan accent; the way Seunghoon moves his body in waves of sounds and emotions, his thin frame and slender back with the lengthy curves, his arms with those transparent veins raised up to cover his face; he who walks with ample footsteps who always stays behind when everyone steps up. With one hand holding Seunghoon’s neck, the other caressing his hair, Mino’s kisses are shy and genuine, desperate and devout, the kisses of a boy who just turned 21 who was trapped for so long in those block building without the sun and didn’t know how to kiss. Seunghoon stays still for a while, and when Mino finally lets him go to breath, his crescent eye-smile would look at him as he casually speaks:

“Ain’t you one hell of a bad boy.”

Mino gets a little confused at the comment, but if today he learns anything, he learns that with Seunghoon he doesn’t need to be anything except for shameless. He replies with a straight face:

“All thanks to your condescension.”

“You never kissed anyone before right?” Seunghoon asks again and Mino stutters a bit. But he just smiles in response:

“Well you should teach me then.”

“Oh, neither did I.” Seunghoon brightly laughs. “1,2 mic check my name is Lee Seunghoon featuring Song Mino.” He pulls Mino closer and kisses him for a while. Here goes another homo rapper line of YG Family making a debut.

**End.**


End file.
